A new girl at grimwood
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Shaggy and scooby get a letter from grimwood so them and the rest of the gang head back to grimwood. but know there is a new student! Question is who is she? Some fraphne moments.
1. The letter

_The Letter_

The gang had just finished breakfast and Fred had gone to get the post. He came back in with a huge pile of about 29 letters. "Let's see." He said reading the names on the envelops. "Velma, me, Velma, Scooby, Shaggy, me, Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, me, me, me, Daphne again, Velma, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby, me, Daphne, me, me, me, Daphne, me, me, Daphne, Daphne and Shaggy!" Fred finally finished giving everyone there letters. "I got 9 today! Ha beat that Daphne!" Fred said thinking he had finally beat Daphne for most mail.

"Errr keep dreaming Freddie I got 10!" Daphne said much to Fred's disappointment. "Fred give up I have fan mail plus at least two letters from family every week!"

"What I only get 2 every mouth from my family apart from my birthday and Christmas!" Fred said shocked.

"Yeah the family is normally my mum and dad," Daphne pointed out.

"Why don't they just send you one letter?" Velma asked.

"1 they like to Wright different things and 2 my family is just plain weird!" Daphne admitted.

"Like I thought your family was danger pro!" Shaggy said.

"Ok so my parents are weird!" Daphne said.

"Wow Daph you didn't say your family wasn't danger pro!" Fred teased.

"I have no chance of winning after this week!" Daphne said.

"What did happen this week? Lets reflect!" Fred said trying to annoy Daphne.

"Well this morning Daphne feel down the stairs tripping over nothing!" Velma said

"Actually I feel over Fred's big feet!" Daphne teased back.

"I was at the top of the stairs and you where half way down! Well until you fell!" Fred said confused.

"Like I said. **Big** feet!" Daphne said putting emphasis on the big. Fred opened his mouth to speak when Shaggy shouted

"Grimwood!" Fred, Daphne and Velma looked at him confused.

"Rimwood!" Scooby said shocked. Shaggy showed Scooby the letter he had been reading.

"Guys can you fill us in? Grimwood?" Fred asked.

"Oh right. Like when we split up before me and Scob became gym teachers at Grimwood School and like they have asked us to do it again this term!" Shaggy said.

"Are you going to do it?" Velma asked.

"I don't know the new students where creepy!" Shaggy said.

"Yeah reepy!" Scooby said. Shaggy looked at the letter.

"Ok so the new students have left!" Shaggy then said.

"Then why don't you do it?" Daphne said. Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other.

"Ok like only if you come as well!" Shaggy said.

"Ok!" the rest of the gang said in unison.


	2. Back at grimwood

_Back at Grimwood_

The next day the gang set of to Grimwood. Fred took a right past a sign saying Calloway School and Grimwood School. They past Calloway and then right next to it they found Grimwood. "Well it certainly is.....err....grim!" Velma said once she saw the school. "Like i never thought after 3 years I would be back here!" Shaggy said memories flooding back. They all walked up to the door and it opened immediately. There was a floating hand that waved at them. Shaggy and Scooby smiled. The hand gestured for the gang to come in so they did. The headmistress came and greeted them. "Mr Rogers so nice to have you and Mr Doo back!" she said happily. She shook Shaggy's hand.

"Please Just call us Shaggy and Scooby!" Shaggy said.

"Ok!" she then noticed Fred, Daphne and Velma.

"Are these the famous mystery Inc?" she asked.

"Oh right Miss Grimwood this is like Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkly." Shaggy said gesturing to each of the gang as he said their name.

"Shaggy Scooby!" came a few excited voices as some girls ran over and hugged Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like hi guys! Wow you've grown!" Shaggy said. "Oh by the way these are my friends Fred, Daphne and Velma!" Shaggy said once again gesturing to each member of the gang.

"Oh and Shaggy I forgot to mention tonight a new student is being dropped off by their dad!" Miss Grimwood told Shaggy.

"N-n-new s-s-s-student!" Shaggy stuttered scared.

"Don't worry I know you will like her!" Miss Grimwood said confident.

"That's all she is telling us as well!" said Sibella the daughter of count Dracula. "And I'm the one who has to share a room with her for a while" Fred, Daphne and Velma got shown their rooms and everyone got to know each other a bit. Daphne and Sibella got on extremely well. (They do both love purple) Eventually night fall came the gang where all in the living room like room while the girls all just stared out of the window waiting for the new arrival. "Like can you tell us anything about the new girl?" Shaggy asked Miss Grimwood.

"Ok. She is about 11. She is another vampire. She wishes she was human and she really didn't want to come here." Miss Grimwood admitted.

"She sounds like a bundle of joy!" Fred said sarcastically. Daphne elbowed him lightly in the arm. "Sorry!" Fred said immediately.

"Sibella's dad is here!" Tanis said confused. Miss Grimwood looked out of the window and then opened the front door. Everyone crowded behind her. Their stood count Dracula himself a small bat flew beside him and in a puff of light blue smoke she was a young girl. Sibella ran forward and gave her dad and sister a hug. Sibella's sister looked human she had brown hair and blue eyes. In fact if her skin wasn't so pale and she didn't have fangs you would of thought she was human. The vampires walked over to the school and Miss Grimwood invited them in. Sibella's sister kept her head down apart from when she looked at Miss Grimwood, her dad and Sibella. You could really tell she didn't want to be here. Miss Grimwood introduced Isabella (Sibella's sister) to the girls. "I must go I'm getting hungry and I smell 4 humans around. 2 female 2 male to be exacted. One of the females smell very nice at I don't want to hurt the poor soul." Said count Dracula. He looked at Daphne which sent shivers down her spine. Dracula said bye to his daughters and then left. "Now Isabella this is Mr Rogers and Mr Doo they will be your gym teachers" said Miss Grimwood gesturing to Shaggy and Scooby. "Like just call us Shaggy and Scooby!" Shaggy said not as nervous as it was Sibella's sister. Isabella looked up at the sound of Shaggy's voice.

"You're!.....From mystery Inc!" She said shocked.

"That depends do you like mystery Inc?" Shaggy asked slightly scared. Isabella laughed slightly then said.

"Who doesn't? You and Scooby are hilarious! Velma is amazingly smart! Daphne is so kind not forgetting her love for fashion! And Fred is sweet and very strong!" Isabella didn't seem to mind being here as much now. "You think I'm amazingly smart?" Velma said from out of the blue. Isabella's jaw dropped showing her small fangs when she saw the rest of the gang.

"Oh by the way she is a mystery inc fan!" Sibella said.

"We guessed!" Daphne said smiling. Sibella showed Isabella their room and helped her unpack before dinner. Isabella adored the gang. She was really smart as well! Isabella was smart in the human world and the ghoul world! In fact she could out smart Elsa who was the oldest (17) and smartest of the girls.


	3. Training

_Training_

The next day the girls had gym class. They where training for the upcoming volleyball match. They did three a side. Team 1 was Elsa, Sibella and Tanis. Team 2 was Isabella, Fantazma and Whinnie. Elsa served the ball. She did one of her super serves Shaggy had taught to her last time. The ball flew through the air. It was too high for Whinnie to reach and when Fantazma tried to get it she missed. So Isabella jumped up and smacked the ball sending it flying to the other side of the court. Tanis, Sibella and Elsa all missed. Scooby blew the whistle. "Nice hit Isabella!" Shaggy said. "Thanks!" Isabella replied.

"And that's one point to team 2!" Shaggy declared. "Team 2's serve!" Isabella served the ball also doing a super serve but hers was better. It was faster! Elsa jumped up and tried to hit it. She swung her hand back and then with all the power she could swung it forward. Her hand skimmed the top of the ball putting a spin on it. Sibella then jumped up and tried to hit it and missed completely. Tanis undid one of her bandages and tried to hit the ball with it but the ball just ripped the bandage. Scooby blew the whistle again

"Another point to team 2!" Shaggy shouted. The rest of the gang where on the other side of the court.

"Isabella is really good at volleyball!" Fred said to Daphne and Velma.

"Amazing!" Velma replied. The game went on and the scores evened out but by the end of the game the scores where 5-3 to team 2.

"You're amazing at volleyball!" Shaggy's said to Isabella.

"Thanks but I play a lot of sport so I have had tons of practice!" Isabella replied. They all had lunch and then the girls headed off to their next lesson which was science. Isabella was a wiz in that to! In fact she was a wiz in all of the lessons! They had toad stew for dinner while the gang just had Pizza. The gang all let the girls try a bit of pizza and they all loved it! Suddenly there was a loud roar from outside. Everyone ran outside to see what the source of the noise was.

"Matches is back from visiting his family!" Tanis said.

"Yeah and the Calloway boys are roping him down to the ground!" Whinnie shouted annoyed.

"Come on we have to help him!" Said Sibella. All the girls ran over to the gates of Calloway school. Sibella and Isabella turned into bats and flew over then immediately opened the gate. The rest of the girls ran in. They all tried to stop the boys apart from Isabella who was using her fangs to cut the rope. Within no time at all Matches was free and he flew strait over to Grimwood. The girls all glared at the Calloway boys before returning to their own school. Matches was now a lot bigger! He was half the height of the school! "Nice job girls!" Said Miss Grimwood while stoking Matches. Matches gently nudged Isabella to say thank you. Isabella just gave him a stroke. "That was amazing Isabella!" Elsa said.

"It was nothing! I was just helping!" Isabella said surprised at Elsa's comment. The girls all went to bed after another tiring day shortly followed by everyone else.


	4. Evil plan

_Evil plan_

"Impressive! She will do well under my command!" Revolta said "She will do what I tell her and then I will take her powers for myself!" She declared. "Grim creeper keep an eye on this one she will become very useful to me!"

"Yes Revolta, whatever you say Revolta!" The Grim creeper replied "I'll go set up some more venus spy traps." He said before walking off.

"Soon I will be the most powerful creature in the world!" Revolta declared.

* * *

I might of actually broke the world recored for the shortest chapter ever!  
Sorry it is so short and that it took so long to get it up i had major writers block!  
Hope you liked it though please review  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	5. Walk to change the world

_Walk to change the world_

"Hey Isabella where you going?" Fred asked Isabella as she walked towards the front door.

"Just for a quick walk!" Isabella replied

"But won't you evaporate the suns out?" Fred wondered

"No for some reason I don't get affected by the sun my dad said it's a rare gift." Isabella answered before walking out the door. she strolled along she was about to get outside the school gates when she noticed a plant with a eye she walked over to it and it went into the ground so she decided to ignore it. Isabella turned back around towards the path and just outside the gates she noticed someone with a walking stick they appeared to look at her. Suddenly they tripped. Isabella ran over to them and helped them up.

"Oh thank you!" Came the voice of Revolta discussed as an old woman.

"It's no problem!" Isabella replied not knowing Revolta.

"Would you mind helping me back to my house?" Revolta asked trying to sound sweet.

"Sure!" Isabella replied. They started walking Revolta told Isabella the way and eventually they got there. Revolta lead Isabella into her potions room. "Wow! Are you a sorcerer?" Isabella wondered

"Errrr yes. I was but by the time I reached ninety my powers started failing me so now I'm like a regular old woman." Revolta answered

"Ninety? That's a bit young for a sorcerer to lose their powers. I mean don't sorcerers live for about 1500 years?" Isabella questioned.

"No more questions!" Revolta snapped.

"Well I better get back to school!" Isabella said wanting to get away from the creepy woman.

"Oh no! You mustn't leave! There has to be some way I can thank you!" Revolta looked at Isabella

"No you don't need to thank me!"

"I know how I can thank you!"

"Really you don't need to thank me!" Isabella said getting more and more desperate to escape.

"Grim creeper!" The grim creeper than entered the room standing next to Revolta. "Get her!" Isabella turned and ran. Revolta chucked some powder at her before she left the room making her sneeze. The grim creeper was getting closer. Isabella decided to turn into a bat in a puff of light blue smoke she was still her. Revolta laughed at her powder succeeding. Isabella looked at Revolta. Revolta grabbed her chin and pulled, the face of the old lady came of reviling Revolta! Isabella turned a corner then immediately went the other way because there where spider bats. Suddenly she reached a dead end she turned around the grim creeper and and the spider bats where closing in on her. Revolta then turned the corner and smiled at her wickedly. Isabella looked around her and noticed a window there were some boxes piled up near the window. Isabella stepped onto the first box but something grabbed her top and pulled her back down. Isabella kneeled on the ground her head down. She looked up, in front of her there was a mirror but Isabella didn't look the same in it she looked evil. She saw the person holding her in the mirror, the grim creeper and behind him Revolta but they looked no different from their real look. Isabella struggled trying to get away.

"I wouldn't bother the grim creeper has a strong grip!" Revolta said

"What do you want with me?" Isabella asked

"That is for me to know and for your friends to find out!" Revolta replied evilly. Revolta used her new wand and gave Isabella an electric shock. Isabella immediately screamed at the pain. Revolta lifted Isabella's head up while she was screaming and poured a liquid in her mouth. Isabella coughed as the liquid ran down her throat. She could fell her throat burning! She looked back into the mirror where she was had gone fuzzy. When the picture cleared she looked like her but her eyes had something dark about them! The grim creeper let her go. Isabella stood up and turned to face Revolta. Revolta could see the evil in her eyes and she let out an evil laugh. Isabella was evil! Isabella was hers!

* * *

Dan dan dan! Sorry i couldnt help but do that!  
What did you think? Please review!  
Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and lete me know what they though i hope you all like this chapter  
Angel1008


	6. Something's wrong

_Something's wrong_

"Isabella where have you been you missed science?" Miss Grimwood asked cross when Isabella came through the front door.

"Sorry Miss I made a wrong turn and forgot the way back!" Isabella apologized.

"It's ok! Now go to maths your sister has been worried sick!" Isabella quickly left the room and went to maths.

"How could she make a wrong turn?" Fred wondered

"She didn't make a wrong turn! She was lying now we need to find out what really happened!" Miss Grimwood replied.

"How do you know she was lying?" Velma questioned her.

"I have worked here a long time!" Was her simple reply. Later that day the girls were about to go outside for some fresh air when Miss Grimwood grabbed Isabella's arm. Sibella stopped when she noticed her sister wasn't there. "Sibella you go outside just be care full the sun has just gone behind a cloud!" Sibella nodded and then followed her friends outside. Miss Grimwood let go of Isabella's arm and looked at her. "Why were you late coming back this morning?" She questioned

"I told you I took a wrong turn and then forgot my way back!" Isabella answered

"Isabella I know your lying! Now I'm going to ask again why where you late back this morning?" Miss Grimwood asked again. Isabella sighed.

"I saw a old woman outside the school gate and she feel over so I helped her get back up and then she asked me to help her get back to her house and I couldn't exactly no! So I helped her get home then I started walking back and I didn't know how to get back from the skies so I walked because I couldn't turn into a bat. I didn't know the way back that well at all so it took me a while to remember the way and I didn't get back until after science!" Isabella answered telling the truth just leaving a few parts out.

"Ok I believe you! However I do have one question!" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Yes?" Isabella said wondering what she could possibly want to know

"Your eyes don't look the same. Why are they showing me so much darkness?" Miss Grimwood wondered. Isabella didn't say a word.

"What do you mean darkness?" She finally answered.

"I mean you have evil in your eyes! Is there a part of the walk you didn't tell us?" Isabella turned her head away. "Isabella? Please tell me! You're not yourself! Just tell me what happened then I can help you." Miss Grimwood replied nicely

"I don't need your help Miss Grimwood I'm fine! Why don't you understand that?" Isabella said slight anger in her voice. Isabella put a hand to her throat. She could fell the burning again but it was worse it hurt a lot more.

"Isabella what's wrong?" Miss Grimwood questioned worried. Isabella shut her eyes in pain. "Isabella!"

"I fell like my throat is on fire!" Isabella answered her voice going back to normal. She opened her eyes. They where back to their normal calm sea blue. Isabella moved her hand away as the burning stopped.

"Isabella you need to tell me everything that happened this morning!" Miss Grimwood said still worried.

"The old lady!" Isabella started she blinked and her eyes became a raging sea blue, the darkness had returned to them. "I didn't just help her! She helped me!" Isabella finished. One of the teachers then rang a bell and the girls came back in without anyone noticing.

"That's not what it seems like but if she did how did she help you?"

"She helped me see the world in a different light!"

"How do you see the world now? Come on I want to know!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Who will then? Surely there must be one person in this school who would understand?"

"None of you ever could! The old lady has tried to help you but you don't get it! You see the world as perfection! As if nothing's wrong with it! As if...As if everything and everyone is equal in every way! And I'm sick of it! This world is not heaven! Its hell! But there is this one person! One person who can change that! Who can make everyone see the world how it is! All they needed is someone who could help them. The first 5 failed! So did the seconded 5! Then she saw me and she knew I would understand and I could help her get everyone to understand! But she was wrong because there are people like you who will never see the world in the right way!" Isabella turned her head away and walked outside. She sat outside under the rays of the sun. "Some gift!" she whispered to herself. Sibella was about to step outside to talk to her sister when Miss Grimwood stopped her.

"The suns out Sibella!" Miss Grimwood told her

"I don't care!" Sibella answered clearly worried about her sister.

"Sibella she'll be fine! Just go to class." Sibella sighed and went to her next lesson with her friends. The gang walked up to Miss Grimwood.

"Is there anything we can do?" Fred asked

"Daphne could talk to her!" Miss Grimwood suggested.

"Why me?" Daphne wondered

"I think you're her favourite out of mystery Inc! I could be wrong! It's just a guess!" Miss Grimwood answered. Daphne walked outside and sat down next to Isabella.

"I know this is a really bad question but are you ok?" Daphne asked

"Honestly! No!" Isabella replied looking at Daphne. Isabella's eyes weren't dark but they weren't normal either they where sad. Daphne gave Isabella a hug. "What wrong with me?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing!" Daphne replied "Nothing is wrong with you! Your just not yourself!"

"What like when someone's in love?" Isabella wondered

"Yeah a bit!" Daphne answered

"Does that mean you're not yourself?"

"Who am I in love with?" Isabella smiled looking behind them. "You think I'm in love with..." Daphne then thought for a while she then smiled "Yeah I guess I'm not myself!" Isabella smiled her eyes turning back to normal "Isabella you always say the old lady! What's her name?" Daphne questioned

"I...I can't remember! It was something like Ria or Ronnie but I really can't remember! Sorry!" Isabella apologized.

"Don't worry! Do you remember anything that happened at the old lady's house?"

"Errr...I remember running away from something! The something creeper! There was a mirror it showed like an evil version of me! There were these spiders with wings! Like spider bats! I remember pain! And the house...the house was more like a castle!"

"Ok thank you for telling me that!" Isabella suddenly screamed holding her head the rest of the gang and Miss Grimwood ran outside. Miss Grimwood got Daphne away from Isabella.

"Isabella look at me!" Miss Grimwood said. Isabella lifted her head up her eyes where dark then normal the dark then normal again.

"What's happening to me?" Isabella asked sounding scared

"I'm sorry but I don't know!" Miss Grimwood answered sadly. Suddenly the sun disappeared and the rain started pouring down there was a smash of a window from upstairs and a purple bat flew out the window and landed next to Isabella in a puff of purple smoke it was Sibella. Sibella hugged her little sister. Then Isabella's eyes stopped changing colour they stayed there normal blue. Then unexpectedly Isabella fainted.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I took me a while to wright it!  
I mean its 1240 words long and i had writters block!  
Anyway please review!  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	7. She's gone

_She's gone_

Whinnie woke up that night to the smell of smoke. She suddenly heard a bang on her door so she ran over and opened it. It was Shaggy.

"Whinnie quick get outside the school is on fire!" Shaggy said quickly before running towards Tanis's room. Whinnie ran outside, when she got outside everyone was in sight apart from Shaggy, Tanis and Isabella. Everyone seemed to be trying to keep Sibella calm from her missing sister.

"Whinnie get over here!" Miss Grimwood said worried getting the young werewolf away from the blaze. The fiery inferno was starting to block the only escape that wasn't already blocked by the fire. Much to everyone's relief Shaggy came running out with Tanis but there was still no sign of Isabella. No one had seen her leave the building however no one had seen her in it either! Suddenly the Calloway boys came over in a truck with several hoses. They started squirting the water all over the school. After a while the flames had been extinguished. Miss Grimwood walked over to the colonel. "Thank you colonel!" She said gratefully.

"No problem Miss Grimwood!" He replied before taking the boys back to their own school. Fred walked over to Miss Grimwood

"I'll go check inside for Isabella!" Fred told the head teacher. Miss Grimwood just nodded. A few minutes later Fred came out of the school. Everyone looked at him for at least some hope. Disappointingly he shook he is head. Sibella looked like she was about to cry.

"Why are you getting upset?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone looked towards the source of the sound. They saw the shadow of someone casually leaning against a tree.

"Isabella!" Sibella exclaimed running over to her sister and hugging her. Isabella just pushed her away.

"Well now that we know everyone is safe we need to find out what caused the fire!" Miss Grimwood told everyone. Isabella smiled.

"You mean you don't know!" Isabella said still smiling. "Head mistress! More like head thicko!"

"Excuse me?" Miss Grimwood said shocked at Isabella's comment. Isabella stepped into the light she was dressed in black and red and her eyes where dark blue but they were different this time they were a lot darker. In fact they were so dark if you made them any darker they would be black! Pitch black! "It was you?" Miss Grimwood questioned.

"You know you're really not helping the whole head thicko thing! Of course it was me! Who did you think did it the ghost of Christmas past? You're all idiots and know you have to pay the price! I would say it was nice knowing you but that would be a lie!" Isabella said before turning into a bat and flying away. Sibella was about to fly after her sister but everyone stopped her. Isabella was now truly evil!

* * *

Short one i know but i wasnt sure what to do!  
I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
Please review! : )  
Angel1008 xxx :D


	8. Rescue mission

_Sorry i took so long to update i wasnt sure if i should do a chapter based on Isabella or the rescue mission first but i went rescue mission. Sorry for the wait and thankyou to everyone who has already reviewed!

* * *

_

_Rescue mission_

Sibella sat on the ground crying surrounded by her friends. Fred walked out of the building along with the rest of mystery inc. They strolled over to Miss Grimwood and Fred showed her a bit of singed paper. Miss Grimwood looked at it. It read:

_I'm sorry but I have to go something's wrong_

_I can't stay behind and let myself hurt you I can feel it_

_Something bad is going to happen if I stay much longer_

_But before I go I must tell you one thing_

_Something Daphne said really made me think and I remembered_

_The old lady wasn't an old lady she was like a sorcerer actually I think _

_She was a witch but her name was Revolta and she had a creature _

_He acted like her pet the grim creeper _

_Keep an eye out for a plant with an eye I've seen one and their hers_

_She uses them to watch you now I have to go_

_But I know Revolta wants me for something and I've told you what _

_I can remember hopefully you can use that to stop Revolta and me_

Miss Grimwood looked up from the note. At that moment Sibella walked over tears running down her face. She read the note then looked up at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Revolta! It's her again please you've got to help me save Isabella!" Sibella said through her tears.

"Ront rorry we rill!" (Don't worry we will) Scooby reassured her.

"Who is Revolta?" Velma questioned

"She is terrible!" Tanis informed her.

"Well like last time we were here she like captured the girls and tried to make them like totally evil!" Shaggy told them

"Only this time she succeeded!" Fred added the new story on. Scooby started walking to the school gates.

"Like Scoob where are you going?" Shaggy wondered

"To rave Risabella!" (To save Isabella) Scooby replied determined.

"Me too!" Sibella walked over to Scooby. Suddenly the air was filled with me too as all the girl joined Scooby. The gang smiled.

"Like let's go!" Shaggy announced. Fred turned to Daphne and put his hands on her arm

"Daph stay here!" Fred told her.

"What? Why?" Daphne wondered

"Because this is nothing like our usually mysteries. Revolta doesn't seem afraid to hurt someone and I can't imagine what I would do if you where the one to get hurt! I love you Daph!" Daphne smiled

"I love you too Freddie!" Daphne gave Fred a kiss "But I'm coming with you! Whether you like it or not!" Daphne informed him. Fred sighed and grabbed Daphne's hand. They joined everyone else and left the school in the direction of the castle.

"Be careful!" Miss Grimwood called after them. Matches stood next to her as they watched the gang along with the girls run strait into the hands of danger.

* * *

So what do you think? Love it hate? You dicide!  
If you loved it you should review if you didnt love it you still should review! So my point is that button is calling your name and you know it!  
Dont be rude and ignore the button listen to the button! Sorry moment of crazyness! Actully im always crazy its what i live for! :D  
But please review it makes my day and thanyou to all those people who do!  
Angel1008 xx :D


	9. What's really going on?

**_Hear it is! The next chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far its thanks to you guys i do this so thankyou so much! Hope you enjoy! Fire x_**

* * *

_What's really going on?_

The Gang plus the Grimwood girls carefully snuck up to the castle making sure to keep low and out of sight.

"Like we made it, that's a good start." Shaggy said happily

"Ok so what's the plan Freddie?" Daphne asked

"Well erm...Actually..." Fred trailed of

"You don't have a plan! Fred Jones the leader of mystery Inc doesn't have a plan!" Velma stated

"I'm not the leader and I do have plan!" Fred corrected

"Really? Then what is it?" Daphne wondered doubting he had one

"The plan is...come up with a plan!" Fred informed them. Everyone let out a sigh. "What? I've never done the whole rescue an evil vampire thing before!" Fred defended

"She's not evil!" Sibella shouted

"Shhh!" Everyone said in unison.

"We are ro read!" Scooby complained. (We are so dead)

Up in the castle evil plans were starting to mould together "Did you guys hear something?" Isabella question

"Don't be so stupid! Shut up and continue with that potion! Revolta snapped

"I don't get it. If you're a sorcerer why am I making the potion?" Isabella continued to ask questions

"I said shut up!" Revolta then sighed "Look I'm sorry I snapped but Bella, sweetie I have things to think about so you have to make the potion while I sit here and think about the...erm...things." Isabella was about to say something but for some reason decided against it. Instead she said

"Don't call me Bella! I hate that name!" Before turning back to the potion. The grim creeper snuck a look at the potion recipe. He removed the book from the table and showed it to Revolta.

"But Revolta no vampire would purposely go out in the sun and turn them self to ash! It's not like Isabella is going to want to be the ash for the potion for the better world she thinks is coming!" He informed Revolta.

"Well then. We better use her for what we need and then finish her off sun style." Revolta said evilly. "Until then," Revolta grabbed a pen and crossed vampire ash out of the book putting a note next to it saying not needed. "Now put it back and go see if Isabella was right when she heard something!" Revolta commanded

"Yes Revolta." The grim creeper said while putting the book back just before Isabella turned and looked at it. He then quickly walked out the room to see what caused the ruckus. Isabella let out a yawn.

"Revolta I'm getting a little tied could I go take a quick nap?" Isabella wondered.

"I guess. 15 minutes top!" Revolta told her.

"Thanks!" Isabella said before quickly leaving the room. She looked down the long corridor just as the grim creeper was turning a corner. "Some things wrong!" Isabella said to herself. She quietly walked down the corridor following the grim creeper. Isabella accidently knocked something against her foot. She darted into the shadows just before the grim creeper turned around. I'm so glad vampire's blend in with shadows well and I'm wearing black! She thought to herself. The grim creeper turned back around and continued to walk. "Please work!" She begged. There was a puff of dark blue and she was bat. "Hey the colours changed! I didn't know it could do that!" She slowly flew after the grim creeper. Her small super sensitive ears where picking up loads of noises. Like flapping wings. The thing is they weren't her own! She spun around to see the spider bats behind her. "Don't you know you can't sneak up on a bat? Especially when they are a vampire!" Isabella told them. They made little squeaking noises. "What am I doing? I'm going to take a nap! In fact why should I tell you? After all Revolta has given me authority over everyone but her! So really you should be answering to me! So? What are you doing?" Isabella questioned back. They looked so shocked at what she said. More squeaking noises came out. "Is that so? Well you better head back to your room and maybe I won't tell Revolta about this! Deal?" The spider bats nodded turned and fled. I can't believe that worked! Isabella thought to herself. Unfortunately when she turned back around she had completely lost the grim creeper. There was 3 ways he could have gone! Isabella sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

**_So what did you think? Well can you see that button just there? Push it and write your feelings about this chapter!  
Was it fun? Boring? Lame? AWESOME? Ok? Push the button! You know you want too.  
Fire :D xx_**


	10. Fight for the world

**Hi me again! Ok so i havent updated this story in a long time and by long time i mean a longgggggggg time! To be honest i kinda lost the insperation so i have dicided to write just this story for now so i can finish it for you guys! Im not a great fan of this chapter i think it could use a lot of work to be honest but i hope you enjoy!  
F****ire :) x**

**I would just like to say (wow never done this before) that i want to dedicate this chapter to my friends cat. Sorry about whats happened just gotta keep smiling (smiling what do we do we smile smile. Ahh love finding nemo) R.I.P.**

* * *

_Fight for the world_

"Hey guys I found it!" Fantazma called out.

"What you found the missing book or what book was missing? Elsa asked as her and Velma walked to Fantazma. She frowned before saying

"Second option. Ok the missing book is called '101 ways to take over the world. The ultimate guide to ruling the world including how to make your very own power stealing potion.' Good thing Revolta is so OCD hey." Fantazma informed the pair.

"Power stealing potion? Sounds like she's after Isabella!" Velma pointed out. "Come on we have to find the others and fast!" The 3 sprinted out of the library they turned the corner just to crash. They could all hear a little giggling noise.

"Oh shut up Tanis just cause you didn't get bumped into!" Whinnie moaned at her while rubbing her head and getting up.

"It was quite funny!" Tanis defended herself.

"Hey where are my glasses?" Velma asked searching the floor. Shaggy placed a hand on her shoulder and placed the glasses in her hand.

"Here," Was all he said. Velma stood up and put her glasses back on

"Thanks Shaggy." Velma said. The pair just stared into each other's eyes. Whinnie made a coughing noise and they turned their heads towards her.

"You guys find anything?" She asked.

"Yeah a missing book in the library is called '101 ways to take over the world. The ultimate guide to ruling the world including how to make your very own power stealing potion.' So we think Revolta is trying to take Isabella's powers. We have to find her and put a stop to this!" Elsa informed the others

"Well we just came from this direction and there's nothing we should go that way." Tanis said pointing behind Velma. So they turned around and started heading the other way.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sibella asked Fred and Daphne. The couple shock there heads.

"But we don't have enhanced vampire hearing. Whatever you heard I doubt it's in your imagination. Where did it come from?" Daphne wondered.

"Down the hall." Sibella told them. She paused for a second. "Yeah I can defiantly hear someone coming up the hall. I'm gunna go see who it is." Before Fred or Daphne could protest Sibella changed into a bat and was off. She had to fly quite far down the hall before she could make out voices and closer still until she saw a silhouette. She smiled realising who it was and flew down in front of them and transforming back to her normal self.

"Sibella we found you!" Fantazma exclaimed. "Where are Fred and Daphne?"

"Oh they're back there" Sibella whispered. "You guys follow me and be quite I could hear you from way down there!" Sibella told them, so being as quite as they could they all headed back down the hall. It took longer than when Sibella had flown by herself but Sibella was glad of the company. Eventually they reached Fred and Daphne. "False alarm." Sibella said. The couple where glad to see their friends but could tell they had something bad to say.

"We have to find them, we think Revolta plans on taking over the world and she is creating a potion to take Isabella's powers." Tanis told them.

"I saw a staircase a little further down maybe we should try up there." Sibella suggested. Everyone nodded so they crept up the stairs and along the corridor almost immediately hearing Revolta's voice. They found the room and peered in through the window. Revolta was no longer talking she was just sitting in a rocking chair twiddling her wand in her fingers while Isabella stirred the potion. Suddenly everyone felt a vine rapping around there stomachs they turned their heads to see the grim creeper smiling evilly. He tutted

"Nosey." He said to them. Despite his appearance he was actually very strong and lifted them all up caring them into Revolta's lair. They hit the ground with a thump and Isabella and Revolta looked at them. Isabella's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Well we were rescuing you!" Sibella told her sister.

"You haven't done a very good job and who said I wanted rescuing anyway?" Isabella argued back before lunging at Sibella. Sibella grabbed Isabella's arms and kicked her in the stomach so she went backwards. "Don't you get it? I don't need you looking out for me! I'm sick of you treating me like I'm still that little girl who was scarred of the dark!" Isabella screamed.

"And I'm sick of you treating me like I'm nothing!" This time Sibella lunged at Isabella but Isabella was ready and she stepped to the side and punched her sister in the back. Sibella fell to the floor; she rolled over and kicked Isabella in the face. Isabella stepped back before quickly stepping to Sibella's side and ramming her foot into Sibella's stomach. Sibella let out a small cry before grabbing her sister in her leg joint and pulling making Isabella lose balance on her leg and fall to the ground. Sibella rolled on top of her sister, pinning her shoulders down. "Come on then! If you're the powerful Isabella who doesnt need anyone then why aren't I dead yet? What you chicken? Cause I eat those for breakfast!" Sibella roared in her sister's face. Isabella growled showing her fangs then she kneed Sibella weakening her before placing her hands on Sibella's shoulders and pushing Sibella stumbled backwards and Isabella sat up glaring at her sister.

"I suggest you back off!" Isabella warned. The sisters stood up glaring at each other. Sibella stepped forward and immediately Isabella thrust her foot into Sibella making her fly backward to be caught by Fred and Daphne. Sibella was clearly in pain and she forced herself to stand properly. Isabella looked at her sister and her expression softened if anything she looked guilty. Revolta laughed wickedly. Isabella's head snapped round to face her "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Don't you think it's just adorable them coming to save you? I mean of course they don't realise they saved me a job of capturing them myself" Revolta laughed.

"What do you mean capturing them?" Isabella was so confused.

"Well you where never going to find out but that potion is for stealing powers and that ingredient I crossed out so you wouldn't see it, vampire ash. Of course I saw you and you fitted the bill, you're a pathetic, stupid little vampire who no one would miss. Once I used you as the final ingredient I could finally take your friends powers for my own." Revolta had an evil smile covering her face. Sibella noticed a glint in Isabella's eyes

"Don't bother taking their powers! They're really not as great as you think. If anything there more pathetic than me!" Isabella told her. Revolta laughed.

"Now you're just trying to big yourself up!" she said.

"No honestly if there is anyone whose power you would want its mine. You see my dad is count Dracula my mum on the other hand. She's not exactly countess Dracula like in Sibella's case. My mum is wicken. Making me half vampire and half wicken. It's why my fangs are so small actually but anyway so I can use magic but I don't need to read some spell to do it. So really that does mean I would be the best person to steal powers off." Isabella smiled "Half sisters, we're full of surprises!" she exclaimed. Suddenly Revolta saw a vine climbing in threw the window of the castle it found its way to the cauldron and wrapped itself around it and it tightened its grip until the cauldron smashed spilling the potion everywhere. "Dunno about you Revolta but I love nature!" Suddenly there was a purple bat swooping down and snatching Revolta's wand out of her hands. It transformed into Sibella and she snapped the wand. The gang ran over to the grim creeper and heeled him still. He squirmed to get free but it was no use. The girls ran at Revolta knocking her over. They found some rope on the desk and used it to tie her hands together. Sibella looked at her sister and smiled surprisingly Isabella smiled back.

"I'm sorry." She said "and not just sorry for this, for everything."

"I'm sorry to." Sibella replied the sisters both embraced each other in a hug. Isabella stepped back looking at her sister. Sibella noticed her sisters eyes where flashing between dark and light. Suddenly Isabella screamed placing a hand on her head. "What is it, what's going on?" Sibella panicked. Isabella's body then relaxed as she fell to the ground, Sibella catching her just before she made contact with the floor. "Isabella? Isabella wake up!" Sibella partly screamed at her sister shaking her. Daphne ran over placing a hand on Sibella's shoulder.

"Don't worry she's going to be ok, it's what happened when she first changed. Maybe she will be back to normal when she wakes up." Daphne reassured her. "She's going to fine."

* * *

**So...How was it? Please let me know whatever you say about it wether its good, bad maybe even superb ;) Anything you say is useful to me :)  
Now i am affraid this is one of the last chapters there may be one more to come who knows maybe i might add a spcial surprise in there. I might not but you might as well come back and see ;)**

**Fire :) x**


	11. Garlic

So here it is, the final chapter! I hope you find it to your likeing and i just want to say a HUGE THANK-YOU to Jazzola, she was actully the only person to review the last chapter and i just want her to know how gratefull i am for all the support :) So thanks a billion Jazzy!  
Enjoy.

* * *

_Garlic_

Isabella opened her eyes to find herself in a box with her arms crossed over her chest; she smiled making the lid open and sitting up.

"Isabella!" Sibella ran over to her sister and hugged her. Isabella smiled hugging her sister back.

"Really, a coffin?" She asked, Sibella laughed

"Well we thought maybe you would want to stick with the whole bad vampire in black thing." Sibella said. Isabella shook her head.

"Nope I'm back to my usual miserable excuses of a vampire wish I was human self."

"Good. I like it when you don't have a look I your eye that makes me think you're about to sunburn me into oblivion." The sisters laughed before Isabella jumped out of her coffin. She turned to look at the coffin it was a dark black with a red padded inside. Running around the outside of the coffin there were vines and Isabella had to admit, it was nice. She frowned turning to Sibella

"What happened to Revolta and the Grim Creeper?" she asked

"Oh they got what they deserved, life sentence in prison. Did you know it's illegal to use a potion on someone to change their whole personality? Counts as murder because apparently you're destroying that person from the inside." Sibella told her sister

"Yes I did actually, I like to know what's legal and not, did you know it's illegal to climb a willow tree unless on your land?"

"Really?" Isabella nodded. "That's disappointing for you then you like being in trees."

"Yeah it's in half my blood!" The pair burst out laughing. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused. I knew I should never have come." Isabella apologized.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Schools fixed after your fire craze, everyone is back safe and sound and from what I hear it's really thanks to you." Miss Grimwood said. The sisters turned their heads to the doorway to find the owner of the voice.

"I didn't really have anything to do with it; if I hadn't been here in the first place no one would have got into any trouble. Oh and sorry about the fire thing, I actually thought that was a dream." Miss Grimwood walked over to Isabella and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Isabella you are very intelligent, you may still have a lot to learn but I don't think you give yourself enough credit for what you do know. You seem to be constantly down grading yourself. I think it's about time you realised how much you're worth and how much you mean to people. If you weren't here there would have been no one to stop Revolta. Isabella you're a vampire, wicken. Possibly one of the most powerful ghouls ever to walk this planet and you need to realise that! You are still young but one day something big is going to happen and if you don't start believing in yourself it might not work out the way you want it to. Do you really think mystery inc. got where they are by saying 'oh I'm rubbish at this, I can't even figure out Cludo.' No! They knew they could do it. Believe deep down in your heart that you're destined to do great things. Now are you going to blame yourself for what happened?" Miss Grimwood asked. Isabella shook her head. "And are you going to believe in yourself?" Isabella now nodded her head. "And I know your Dad may not approve but do you promise you will still train as a wicken as well as vampire?"

"I promise."

"I've never really understood that. Why doesnt dad like you training as a wicken?" Sibella asked.

"Well once I was born my mum left, she just vanished and didn't return, leaving dad to raise me. Thing is my mum knew the danger, my mum knew that even though I am a vampire, I'm living and I have blood running through my veins. Meaning all it took was for dad to get peckish and I could be dead in seconds. So dad doesnt like Wiccan's because he may be some evil vampire but he wouldn't ever hurt a child and to him all wiccans are selfish and don't care about kids." Isabella then smiled "He may be some evil undead blood sucker but somewhere inside he really does have a heart." After that they all headed down stairs.

"This is actually quite a fun game. How about this one. Pork or chicken?" Fred asked. Isabella didn't hesitate to answer.

"Pork of course!"

"That wasn't the best one. Oh I've got one. How do you like your steak?" Daphne wondered.

"Well done. I don't like it with all the blood dripping of the side its disgusting." Isabella told them.

"Like what about chicken or any vegetable?" Shaggy questioned

"And if vegetable what vegetable?" Velma added.

"Oh that's easy vegetable. Garlic." Isabella said. Everyone mouths dropped.

"Really? Garlic?" Velma wondered.

"Na I'm just pulling your leg! I prefer onion." Isabella said honestly. Everyone burst out laughing. "What?" Isabella wondered "It was the onion wasn't it?" Everyone just laughed harder and soon Isabella couldn't help but join in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Miss Grimwood got up and answered it letting in the parents of the girls. All the girls hugged their respective parents before the music turned on and the party really started.

"Why hello." Fred and Daphne turned around to find count Dracula standing behind them.

"Hi." They both said somewhat nervously.

"Please don't be scared, I'm not going to eat you but when you get scared your heart beat does increase. Anyway I believe I owe you two a thank you for looking after my little girls." He said. "If there is anything I can do to return the favour please do say."

"You know what I think you not biting us is a thank you enough." Fred said. Count Dracula laughed.

"Well if you ever want curry but have no chicken don't hesitate to ask." He said to the couple. That night flew by. It may have been a bit batty but it turned out to be a fangtastic night. Count Dracula agreed to let Isabella train as a wicken as well as vampire. And Isabella made a promise that she would be returning next term. Shaggy and Scooby where going to come back and be the gym teachers again and as for Fred, Velma and Daphne well they all managed to get a teaching position in the school as well. Fred and Daphne took Count Dracula up on his deal for the chicken on their first date and they had to admit it tasted Vampalicious! It really turned out to be a happy ending. The gang now knew that it's not all people in costumes that there really is magic in the night, when pumpkins glow with candlelight...

* * *

I really didnt know how to wrap this one up but i hope this chapter was satisfactory. Sorry about all my bad jokes im quite well known for them amongst my friends. So thank you for reading and an even bigger thank you to anyone who has reviewed, weather it was a good or bad review you have all helped me out :) Ive had a whale of a time writting this story and i would really like to know what you guys thought. So please dont clam up on me and dont be shellfish! (I told you) It may be the end of this story but your reviews still mean the world to me! Once again thank-you so much for reading!  
Fire :) xx


End file.
